1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric apparatus such as a magnetic tape apparatus (such as a video tape recorder and a video tape player) that accommodates, within a cabinet having such a structure as to insert a medium from a front surface thereof (front loading structure), a board that mounts thereon electronic parts for recording or reproducing the medium and a mechanical deck that mounts thereon drive mechanisms. The recording medium includes a magneto-optical disk, an optical disk, a magnetic disk, and a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional example of a front loading type electric apparatus, a helical scan type magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus using magnetic heads arranged on a rotary cylinder will be described.
FIG. 7a is a sectional view illustrative of a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus 100 as viewed from the rear surface thereof; and FIG. 7b is a sectional view thereof as viewed from the top surface thereof. FIG. 7a is a longitudinal sectional view taken along a line X--X of FIG. 7b; and FIG. 7b is a transverse sectional view taken along a line A--A of FIG. 7a. FIG. 8 is an exploded perspective view of the actual apparatus.
In FIGS. 7a, 7b and 8, a board that mounts electronic devices of the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus 100 and a mechanical deck that mounts mechanical parts of the apparatus 100 are accommodated in a cabinet 200. The cabinet 200 includes a chassis case 200a made of a synthetic resin material and an upper cover 200h made of an iron plate. The chassis case 200a has a chassis case front plate 2b in the front thereof. A cassette inserting opening 2f is arranged in the chassis case front plate 2b. The cassette of a magnetic tape (a medium) is inserted through this opening 2f and loaded. It may be noted, however, that the front plate 2b is arranged only at both end portions in the actual example shown in FIG. 8.
Further, chassis case side plates 200c are arranged on both side surfaces of the chassis case 200a so as to overlap on the side surface portions of the upper cover 200h. It may be noted, however, that the chassis case side plates 200c are arranged with the middle portions thereof cut out in the actual example shown in FIG. 8. Still further, a chassis case rear plate 2d and a chassis case bottom plate 2e are arranged on the rear surface and the bottom surface of the chassis case 200a. Reference character 2g designates a support guide for a printed wiring board 3, which is positioned differently between the case of FIG. 7a, 7b and the case of FIG. 8.
The printed wiring board 3 has electronic parts mounted thereon. Reference character 3a designates a power supply ground terminal; and 3b, an input/output jack ground terminal.
Reference character 300 designates a ground plate made of a metallic material; 4, a mechanical deck; and 4c, holes for fixing the mechanical deck to the board 3.
Reference character 5 designates a magnetic head rotary cylinder; 6, a mechanism drive motor; 7, a tuner; 8, a magnetic head amplifier board; 8a, a shield plate for the magnetic head amplifier board 8; 9, a jack board, which is a plate for fixing an input/output jack that is a signal input/output terminal; and 15, an audio head.
Electric shielding of the cabinet 200 and grounding of the board are provided as follows. Since the upper cover 200h is made of metal, the upper and side surfaces of the upper cover 200h shield the inside of the cabinet 200 from electric interference. The ground plate 300 provides grounding by connecting nuts 300a, 300b to the ground terminals 3a, 3b through machine screws and further by connecting both ends 300c, 300d of the ground plate 300 to the lower sides of both side plates of the upper cover 200h as shown in FIGS. 7a, 7b and 8.
Needs for this type of electric apparatus based on users, preference are diversified in present days. In order to meet the needs, suppliers have diversified exterior color and shape in particular. However, the materials of which the conventional example are made have imposed restrictions on possible diversifications of the electric apparatus. It has also been difficult to paint the cabinet with a single color due to the difference in material used between the upper surface and the side surfaces. In addition, different thermal expansion coefficients due to the difference in material have made the supplier to take this factor into consideration in determining the dimensions of parts, making the designing work hard.